


Rest in Peace

by ArtemisStark



Series: Finn Hudson [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: :(, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform, RIP Finn Hudson, Shit, this still hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisStark/pseuds/ArtemisStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble on Rachel and Kurt's reactions to finding out about the death of a loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance. I still miss him so much :( RIP Cory Monteith <3

**Rachel Berry**

She had been asleep when the call had come. When she woke up later that morning, her phone was full of texts, voicemails, and missed calls. She furrowed her eyebrows, starting with the texts.

_From Sam: Rach, I'm so sorry_

_From Q: You're in my prayers, B._

_From San: Do u want me 2 come home?_

_From Noah: Hey princess, call me._

_From Blaine: Barbra, are you okay?_

_From Kurt: Call me back, love_

_From Finn: Whats a sharknado?_

_From Finn: Oh. ITS A SHARK TORNADO._

A sick feeling rose in her stomach. She then checked her voicemail.

_From Sam: Hey Rach. I guess you're still asleep, call me, okay?_

_From Q: B, please call me back._

_From San: Berry, I'm worried. Call me or something!_

_From Noah: Princess, why aren't you answering? Blaine's freaking out._

_From Kurt: Hey, I'll be home soon. Stay strong, sweetie._

_From Lima Hospital: Ms. Rachel Berry, we are calling in regards to Finn Hudson. He was found in his room at his parents residence dead. We do not know the cause of death. We're very sorry for your loss._

Rachel dropped her phone, covering her mouth with both hands, tears falling. This couldn't be happening, she was dreaming. Right? She pinched herself and winced. It wasn't a dream. Her ex-fiancee was gone. The **love of her life** would never hold her again.

She sank to the ground and let sobs fly through her body. They were so strong they threw her forward, and she cried until she no longer could. When she could no longer cry, she was forced to run to the bathroom and hurl until it was painful dry heaves.

Rachel pulled herself off the cold tile and dragged herself back to her bed, shoving the covers out of the way, crawling in, then tucking the covers back over her head, making a fort. She slept like that, crying every time she woke up, until Santana came home and crawled into the bed next to her. Santana had pulled her best friend to her chest and rubbing her back, mummering a Spanish lullaby under her breath. 

**Kurt Hummel**

Kurt had slept at the Vogue office last night, it was a staff sleepover. At 5 in the morning, his phone had vibrated, and when he was out of earshot, he cautiously answered the phone number with a Lima area code,"Kurt Hummel speaking, may I ask who this is?"

"Kurt Hummel, we call baring tragedy." Kurt's breath stopped, hoping it wasn't his father, or anyone else he and the girls cared about. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Finn Hudson has been pronounced dead." Kurt rose a shaky hand to his mouth, tears starting to fall. "Mr. Hummel?"

"I'm here, I'm here." His voice croaked with each word. "Do you know the cause of death?"

"We're uncertain. We've called all of his contacts, but we couldn't get hold of one Rachel Berry. Will you tell her for us?"

"Of course. Thank you."

"We're very sorry for your loss." The beep and dead tone on the other end signaled him that the young man had hung up. He pulled the phone from his ear, and slumped against the wall, shaking his head. He knew he had to call his best friend and make sure she was okay. However, when he called, there was no answer. He left a message, then shot her a quick text.

There was one final person he needed to call. He slowly scrolled down his contacts to the P's, then gently tapped the name. "Answerrr, come on."

"What the fuck do you want, Beyonce?" His voice was slurred and it was obvious he had been drinking.

"Have you heard?"

A long pause came from the other end. Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear, wondering it Noah had hung up on him, but then he heard the sloshing of a bottle as it was brought up to the young mans lips. "Yeah, I hung up with them a minute ago. You think Berry knows yet?"

Despite the circumstances, Kurt smiled at the mohawked boys care for the tiny diva. "They told me they couldn't get in touch with her, I guess she's asleep."

"Where the hell are you?"

"At work, we were having a sleepover."

Another long pause,"Where's Satan?"

"At the bar, working."

Kurt winced at the growl on the other end, preparing to be lashed out at,"So Rachel's fucking _alone_?!"

"I was going to have Santana try to get off work-"

"I can't fucking _believe_ you, Kurt! She's gonna wake the fuck up, and find out, and no one's gonna fucking be there! What the fuck were you _thinking_?!"

Kurt frowned, how **dare** that Neanderthal blame this on him! "Well, _Noah_ , if I had known my brother was going to die this morning, I wouldn't have came here! But _I_ didn't know, and _you_ didn't know, _no one_ knew! You know, not all of us have the luxury of being able to turn to a damn **bottle** when something happens! And yelling and cursing at _me_ might make you feel better, but it's _not_ going to help Rachel, and it's _not_ going to bring Finn back. So you just need to get a hold of yourself and double check your attitude before you start this _shit_ right now Noah, because I know she's going to be in pain, and I know you're in pain, BUT SO AM I! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" Kurt knew he was yelling, but he couldn't help it. Ever since he got the call emotions have been flooding his body and he hadn't been able to calm them. He did feel a slight twing of guilt for yelling at the other boy, but it wasn't enough to outweigh the aching pain in his heart. 

Puck let out a long sigh, and it stuttered at the end. When he started speaking, his words were cracking. "I know. I know, shit I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't think about how _you_ might be feeling. I'm just-I'm just worried. I'm just scared." There was a loud sob at the end and Kurt's heart broke again. 

"It's okay, Noah, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. This has just never happened before and none of us know how to handle it. But he wouldn't want us to be fighting right now, and neither would Rachel. San and I will take care of her, Puck. For now, you take care of you. Go drink some water and take a shower and go to sleep. Call her when you're sober."

"Sure, thanks Hummel." Kurt started to hang up but heard Noah speak up again and stopped. "You know, I mean, of course you know. He was my brother too. Hell, he was kinda a father figure to me. But uh...you mean a lot to me too, Kurt. I just...life's too short to not let people know how much you care about them. So yeah. You really are one of my best friends. Bye, Kurt." Kurt smiled despite the tears and pocketed his phone after texting San and telling her to get home. He also sent a text to Noah telling him that he should take his own advice and tell other certain people how much they mean to him. He quickly scribbled out a note for the group to notify him there was family issues. His little Rachel would need all the cuddling she could get.


End file.
